Oddball
Oddball is the daughter of Dipstick and Dottie, and the sister of Domino and Little Dipper. She is the only Dalmatian puppy that doesn't have spots. 102 Dalmatians At the beginning of the movie, Oddball is seen as a newborn puppy with her brothers and mother. Chloe Simon gives her the name Oddball, due to her lack of spots. She is later seen in Chloe's office, and it is mentioned and shown that Oddball is very sensitive to her spotless condition. She notices a wet-inked paper machine and, having a great idea as a perfect way to get spots, Oddball rolls in the ink until she has "spots." Once she gets her family's attention, however, the repair man working on the machine lifts the lid and Oddball falls out the window, but is seen hanging on to the windowsill. Chloe, Little Dipper, Domino and the rest of the pups go out and try to save her, which they succeed. Later, when Chloe and Kevin go out on a date, Oddball is left with her family watching television. She wears a sweater that resembles a spotted Dalmatian. Suddenly, Le Pelt barges in and kidnaps Oddball and all her brothers and sisters, including her mother. Oddball manages to escape due to her sweater that Le Pelt mistakes for her. She is later seen to be boarding a train with the help of Simon's parrot, Waddlesworth. They hide in Cruella's car, also aboard the train. In the climax of the film, she is seen one on one with Cruella in a bakery production factory. Cruella throws Oddball into the slicer section, which she luckily manages to avoid. She then pushes a button that sends Cruella into the baking process, which bakes her into a cake. Cruella is then arrested and sent to jail again. At the end of the film, a few spots start to appear on Oddball. Chloe mistakes Oddball's spots for ink and tries to rub it off. She then realizes that they're real and congratulates Oddball for having her first spots. 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue Oddball makes an appearance in the video game 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue, which is based off the movie 102 Dalmatians. She and Domino are the main characters of the game and have to rescue other puppies from being kidnapped by Cruella. She is voiced by Molly Marlette in the game. Trivia *Oddball is the only Dalmatian that doesn't have spots. *The puppies that played Oddball actually had spots, so a computer program was used to remove the spots for the final film. *At the ending scene of the movie, she is seen to start growing real spots, thus meaning that Oddball is just a late-bloomer and will have spots after all. *Like Domino and Little Dipper, Oddball's merchandise and cartoon forms have contradicting characteristics. In the movie, Oddball has a light pink collar, a silver tag with a pink gem in the middle, and a black nose like most other puppies. However, the merchandise features her with a magenta collar with black spots on it, a flower-shaped tag with orange petals and a magenta middle, and she has a pink nose. *Oddball's clip-arts are also inconsistent. Some feature her with spots, and some don't (though at the end of the movie, she is seen starting to have spots). *In her "cartoon" form as seen in merchandise, Oddball resembles a spotless version of Rebecca. *In the film, Oddball (like most other Dalmatians) has brown eyes. However, on the cover of the film, she has blue eyes. Gallery Image:Oddball coat.jpg|Oddball with her spotted coat Image:Dottie.jpg|Oddball at the beginning of the movie with her brothers and mother Giugigig.jpg|Oddball with her brothers, Domino and Little Dipper. Cc.jpg|Oddball in a beret with her brothers Ldd.jpg|Oddball playing with her brothers. Fdf.jpg|Oddball playing with Domino. 102-dalmatians-coloring-pages-27.gif 102-dalmatians-coloring-pages-42.gif|Coloring page of Oddball with her Spots Category:Dogs Category:Disney characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Animals Category:101 Dalmatians Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Mischievous characters Category:Animals who live with humans